dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Flower
|renew = Yes }} Flowers are found in Grasslands, Forests, or Savannas. They cannot be found in Marshes or Rockyland. When picked, they restore 5 Sanity and produce Petals, which, when eaten, restore 1 Health. There are 10 different kinds of Flowers, but they all have the same effect. Flowers serve a variety of purposes. Picking 12 of them for their Petals allows the creation of a Garland, which provides a Sanity boost over time in addition to the 5 Sanity gained from picking each Flower. This is especially useful early on in the game. Flowers also spawn Butterflies, which can be killed for their Butterfly Wings or Butter, or be captured in a Bug Net. Captured Butterflies can be planted anywhere to produce a new Flower, thus making each of these items renewable. Homeless Bees can also produce Flowers over time. Many Flowers can be planted together to build a Butterfly farm, an area where Butterflies can easily be killed for their wings. Large groups of Flowers are also useful for Honey production. Building Bee Boxes near such fields increases the speed at which the Bees produce Honey. Evil Flower |renew = No }} Evil Flowers are a type of Flower that spawn around the Wooden Thing, the set pieces for the other Things, Totally Normal Trees, certain other set pieces and Maxwell's Door. Evil Flowers provide a bunch of Dark Petals when picked. Evil Flowers act the same as regular flowers, spawning Butterflies and attracting Bees. New Evil Flowers can spawn if an unpicked Evil Flower is pollinated by a homeless Bee. In the base game, if no unpicked Evil Flowers are available, there only one thing you can do to get Evil Flowers. During full moon flowers will transform into Evil Flowers and you ll'l be able to spawn more by using a captured bee. Evil Flowers drain 25 Sanity in a minute when stood by, 5 when picked, and 5 more if the player eats the Dark Petals it provides. Since the Dark Petals do not have any sort of purpose when eaten and only drain Sanity, it is advised that the player not eat them unless they want to purposely lower their Sanity to fight Shadow Creatures or move Obelisks. Fern |renew = No}} Ferns are naturally-spawned objects which are similar to Flowers. They grow randomly in Caves and more abundantly in Ruins and can be picked to obtain 1 Foliage. When eaten, the Foliage restores 1 Health. Some Ferns become more red in color in the Nightmare Phase of the Ruins. Succulent |renew = Yes}} Succulents are a type of plants exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They spawn around the Lake at the Oasis only during the time of Summer and provide 1 bunch of Succulents when picked. Rose }} In Don't Starve Together, Roses have a 1% chance of appearing instead of a regular Flower. They are identical to flowers function-wise. However, they deal 1 damage when picked. It is possible for planted Butterflies to turn into a Rose instead of a regular Flower. The Rose is also dropped by the Ancient Fuelweaver when it is killed. Downloadable Content During Spring in the Reign of Giants DLC, new Flowers will spawn without the aid of Butterflies or Bees. During a full moon, Flowers will turn into Evil Flowers, and return to normal afterwards. Tumbleweeds can also drop Petals, Dark Petals, and Foliage, making them all renewable resources. In the Shipwrecked DLC, regular Flowers can be found in Jungle and Meadow Biomes, while Evil Flowers can be found around Regular Jungle Trees. They may also spawn from spending Dubloons at the Slot Machine, making them renewable in this DLC as well. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, a Ghost Character can haunt a regular Flower to turn it into an Evil Flower. Cultivation Flower Flowers can be manually cultivated by planting living Butterflies. Using a Bug Net to capture any number of Butterflies, the player can right click them on the ground to plant them as they would plant Pine Cones or Grass Tufts. One Butterfly can be planted to create one Flower in a location of the player's choosing. The physical area occupied by the Flower is very small, allowing for densely planted Flower gardens. Cultivation of Flowers is of interest because of their Sanity bonus when picked and use for Crafting the Garland and the Pretty Parasol (Found in the Reign of Giants DLC), however the long term use of cultivation is the creation of efficient Honey farms through the use of Bee Boxes, for which an ample supply of Flowers is necessary. Because Flowers spawn Butterflies, cultivation of a large Flower bed can usually proceed very quickly, provided the player has sufficient materials to build new Bug Nets. Evil Flower Using Evil Flowers is the only way to acquire Nightmare Fuel without fighting Shadow Creatures, harvesting large numbers of Beardlings, or resurrecting at a Touch Stone, requiring lowering Sanity to dangerously low levels or using the expensive Nightmare Amulet; and going underground to the Ruins to mine statues when the Nightmare Cycle is at its peak, which is even more dangerous than the choices above ground. For this reason, it may be of interest for players to cultivate Evil Flowers as a means of supplementing their supply of Nightmare Fuel. Unlike normal Flowers, Evil Flowers cannot be manually planted. Instead, it is necessary to employ Bees to cause additional Evil Flowers to spawn. The player should begin by crafting a Bug Net and capturing some number of Bees. Once captured, these bees become "homeless" and will not return to their hive. After releasing these bees near some existing Evil Flowers, they will begin to visit them as they would normally. It is also necessary for the player to be near the area the bees are working, since the bee's AI routine will not run if the player is too far away. Bees must visit 6 different flowers before they can plant another flower. The flower that is planted will depend upon which type of flowers the 6 were, so as soon as you have 6 evil flowers in the area it is a good idea to eliminate any normal flowers so the evil flower chance becomes 100%. Most often the bee will plant the flower after the 6th flower is visited, but there is a small chance it will visit another flower or land without planting. Clearing the area of trees, grass etc. will also make it easier to spot newly spawned Evil Flowers. Trivia * Evil Flowers were introduced in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Ferns were added in the It's not a rock! update. * Succulents were added in the Against the Grain update. * Evil Flowers resemble stylized flowers that can sometimes be found adorning fabrics and wallpaper, and which can be faintly seen on Maxwell's walls in some of the William Carter Puzzle images. * Ferns were originally green. * As Willow, standing close to a burning Evil Flower will cause Sanity to drop, despite Fire usually raising Willow's sanity. This is because Evil Flowers drain Sanity faster than fire restores it. * If a player dies from picking a Rose, their death will be listed in the Morgue as being caused by a Flower. * In each A New Reign update, there would be a number of roses scattered around the information poster depending on the update number. This is probably symbolic of Charlie as the new shadow queen. * According to Wickerbottom, the roses seen in the game are the cultivar Rosa sp. 'MACdub', also known as the Dublin Bay Rose. Gallery Bee Box phases.png|Flowers planted around Bee Boxes so that Bees can produce honey. Evil-flowers.png|Dropping bees near flowers makes the flowers renewable. Totally Normal Tree grove.png|Evil Flowers surround a Totally Normal Tree. Nightmare Ferns.png|Ferns changing color during the Nightmare Phase. Rose.png|Maxwell next to a Rose. es:Flores Category:Plants Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss Category:Non-Renewable Category:Flammable Objects Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Mob Housing Category:Nightmare State Indicator Category:A New Reign Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Health Loss Category:Naturally Spawning Objects